65th Hunger Games: FINNICK ODAIR!
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: It's time for the Games and this year district 4's gonna win I can feel it. GO FINNICK! READ IT PLEASE
1. Reaping

**Finnick POV**

I'm playing around with my best friends Jasper and Thunk, who are twins, when our escort from the capitol comes up onto the stage again after the Mayor's boring speech. Marther looks at all of us while putting her hand into the ball with the little pieces of paper in it. Six of them have my name on it. Four have Jasper's name and Thunk has ten in there.  
"Good luck, boys" Thunk grunts then quickly looks at the stage.  
"Yeah thanks" Jasper laughs and other 14 year old boys start to look at him. Marther is just opening the piece of card that will destine my future.  
"And the lucky boy this year for the 65th Annual hunger games for district 4 will be…" Marther says into the microphone and she shouts the next bit into the microphone, "Finnick Odair!".  
I stare at her my heart beating hard. Well at least it's me and no one else.  
"Finnick, Dear are you coming" Marther says again into the microphone.

The 14 year old boys around me start moving backwards opening a gap for everyone to see me. My feet move slowly until I'm up on to the stage. I smirk at the cameras and then I force myself to focus on the reaping for the ladies.  
"Mmmmmmm" Marther says as she reaches for a piece of paper. "And the lucky lady tribute going to the 65th hunger games for district 4 is..."  
"Not Emilie, please not Emilie" I whisper to myself. Emilie is my older sister she's 18.  
"Coral Rivers!" the voice replays in my head over and over again.  
Coral Coral, Coral but no matter how many times I replay the name in my head I don't know who it is. I mean I hear that voice all the time but my mind is in the wrong place. People usually say that it's better not to know your tribute partner anyway. I stare at a little 12 year old walk to the stage hand in hand with a 14 year old named Aqua she has water blue eyes and tanned skin.  
"Are you volunteering" I ask Aqua staring at her with my green eyes.  
Aqua and me fish together and we know each other from school fairly well so I god hope she doesn't volunteer for her sister. I don't paid attention to Coral as much when I fish with Aqua. Aqua gets me inside and she knows how I operate and I know how she operates.  
"Finnick tell her I don't mind dying" Coral yells tears spill from her eyes.  
I find Emilie staring at me with bloodshot eyes.  
"Coral get over yourself, Finnick won't help you" Aqua's voice is harsh and sort of true I don't want to help it will make me look weak but I don't want Aqua in the Arena with me.  
Peacekeepers get hold of Coral's small body and carry it over to Emilie who hugs Coral. Our families are close so Coral and Emilie know each other like I know Aqua. Aqua walks to up the stairs to me and Marther.  
"Oh by the way I volunteer" Aqua says flashing a smile to the cameras. When she's standing right next to me I find a spot and look at it in the far distance.  
"Aqua what about Reaf?" I ask/whisper. Reaf is Aqua's 17 year old brother. Aqua stares at me with a bewilded expression on her picture perfect face.  
"He'll get over it" is all she says before the mayor tells us to shake hands and then peacekeepers come and lead as through the doors into the Justice building.

Aqua is taken into the room across from mine. I walk in and go straight to the seat near the window and sit down before the horrors start of saying goodbyes to my family. I stare at little children hugging as they reunite with older brothers or sisters. I watch one 12 year old boy holding his little brother so tightly. I see a 13 year old with light brown hair holding a little girl and an older boy.  
I will not cry, I will not cry I tell myself over and over again. Every year after the reaping my family meets at our house and we go swimming with everyone and after Rain and mother and father leave. Em and I would go swimming behind the cliff which is our secret place.  
Before I can think anymore someone knocks on my door.


	2. Goodbyes

The first to run in is my mother clutching a bundle in her hands. Rain. She is my baby sister all sick with a fever but even at the age of 7 she knows what happens at the hunger games.  
"I couldn't leave her" My mother says. "When this could be the last time you see her."  
"Mother have hope" I say hugging her in my arms.  
"Stupid fever" Rain says. As my mother lays her down on the couch.  
"Hey, Rain, look after Emilie and mother for me if I die" I say forcing out the last three words.  
"If my fever ever goes away" she moans lightly before sitting up.  
"What about father looking after us" mother says sitting down next to Rain as I stand before them.  
"Sure think about a man who loves his only son more than anyone and if his only son dies what do you think will happen" I say harshly looking at my mother.  
They both -my mother and Rain- look like they have been slapped in the face.  
"Don't need to speak so harshly Finnick" Rain says and then she gets up and when she's at the door she speaks. "Do me a favour Finnick Odair don't come home." Then she's gone.  
"She doesn't mean it Finnick please come home" my mother croaks as tears slip down her face she tries to hug me again but I shrug her off as a peacekeeper comes in.  
"Times up" the peacekeeper says.  
My mother walks out without a goodbye. "Sorry mother. Sorry Rain." is all I can think until a hand touches my face.  
"Hey, little brother" Emilie says "Mom's a wreak out there she's weeping and Rain is angry I don't know what you did but wow you did something, Rain, when she came out repeated 'please don't come home' at first I was mad but Rain has her reasons."  
It's too much to take in. I swallow all my spit in my mouth just to do something as Emilie hugs me.  
"I'm coming home" I say as Emilie let's go of me.  
"Don't be silly, Finn" She laughs.  
"Em, please go I don't want to see you anymore" I say but I did want to see her and I want her to stay but she had to go if I had hope to win it was all gone when she spoke next.  
"Don't come home Finnick don't you dare come home you're a jerk and a bloody big one at that" She says before slamming the door after her.  
Emilie is my best friend or was. The person I wanted around every day of the year and every minute of the day and she was the one saying I wouldn't come home well she said I shouldn't come home but same thing.  
My father walks in and picks me up in his arm. Tears trail down my face.  
"Finnick I want you home so I'm betting on you so be brave and win" my father says.  
After what seems like two seconds a peacekeeper is pulling father backwards. He drops me on the floor and walks out.  
"So long for a happy family" I think harshly and I go sit back down on my chair by the window. Now all I have to do is waiting until Aqua is ready to leave. Which should be soon. Reaf and Coral burst in ruining my thoughts.  
"Hey" is all I catch before Coral is sitting on my lap with her head on my chest silent tears fall from Coral's face.  
"Aqua is all right" Reaf says taking a sit on the couch.  
"Reaf I know this is a lot to ask but could you I don't know visit my family everyday my father will give you free food and you can go do your jobs at the community home but still visit my family every evening no matter what it's doesn't matter if I kill Aqua you have to carry on looking after my family and they will look after you" I take a deep breath and smile.  
"And you have to promise not to kill Aqua and you have to team up with her" Reaf says.  
I nod because it's true we -me and Aqua- will team up. Then we sit there in silence but Coral just cries into my chest. I look at Reaf for a moment he has bloodshot eyes but he has no fear of crying again and I know it. Then as a peacekeeper comes in Coral kisses my nose and waddles out behind her brother.

The peacekeeper lets Thunk and Jasper run in.  
"Finnick guess what? We betted on you" Jasper laughs and Thunk nods.  
"Really?" I say sarcastically and Thunk shakes my shoulder roughly.  
"No need to be rude" Thunk smiles and Jasper sits next to me.  
"Why aren't you crying?" Jasper asks me. Thunk sits on the arm rest grinning like an idiot.  
"I don't know if I could take the crying" I say and tears start to slip off my cheeks.  
"Finnick we're going to miss you. You're like our third brother and we love you" Jasper says and Thunk nods and hugs my shoulders.  
"I know" I whisper back. Jasper laughs and nudges me. Then we just sit there awkwardly hugging each other before Thunk lets out a horrible sound mixed with wet tears.  
"Thunk?" Jasper whispers and Thunk takes a deep breath and watches out the window. "I love you Finnick" he adds and tears trail down his face.  
"I love you too, Jasper and Thunk." Before they can answer a Peacekeeper comes into the room.  
"No Finnick I don't want you to go!" Jasper yells and holds onto me. Thunk quietly gets up and watches Jasper holding onto me.  
"Jasper hurry up please" Thunk whispers urging him on. The peacekeeper comes over the Jasper and picks him up like he's a loaf of bread. Thunk follows to the door when he gets to the door he stops.  
"Jasper really does love you, remember that and Good luck Nick." Another peacekeeper comes at the door and Thunk rushes out.

The peacekeeper nods to me to follow him so I do. I find Aqua in the hall as well. We walk in silence until we get to the car and Marther joins us.  
"Don't you think Finnick is just handsome" Marther asks Aqua when we settle in the car to go to the train station.  
This makes Aqua and me blush because of our history.  
"Um yeah I guess he is" Aqua answers waving out her window.  
This takes me back I block out every sound thinking about Aqua's words 'yeah I guess he is'.


	3. the letter

**HOPE U LIKE**

Finally we reach the station and Marther keeps talking to Aqua about who knows what. The station is filled with camera men and they start taking pictures of us -Me and Aqua- I smile at the cameras until Marther pulls me into the train. Aqua looks out the window for awhile.  
"Come meet your mentor Aqua" Marther says taking her hand.  
I look out the window and I see my beach and my sun and my district when the train starts moving. I press my hands on the window tears fall down my cheeks. I look around to find no one around me.  
"Hello?" I say walking to the door.  
At that moment a women walks through the door. She smiles at me before sitting down on the floor. I take the time when she's playing with her hair to look around the room. The floor is gold and the walls are blue. There is no chairs or tables it's just a room with doors.  
"Well take a sit" The lady says patting the spot in front of her.  
I nod and sit in front of her.  
"Well this year we, me and Sam, have changed mentor spots it means I'm taking the boy and he's taking the girl" She says. I nod."Oh by the way I'm Mags"  
"I'm Finnick" I croak putting out my hand.  
"Nice to meet you Finnick Odair" She says shaking my hand.  
I stand and help her up. She walks out the door she came in and I follow her into a long hallway. She makes a way to a door with a sign on the door. 'BOY TRIBUTE ROOM'.  
"This is your room" Mags says opening the door.  
"When can I see Aqua" I ask not moving from the hall.  
"She's in that room" Mags says letting go of the handle and knocking on the door across the hall called 'GIRL TRIBUTE ROOM'.  
"Come in" Aqua yells.  
I open the door to find Aqua under the blankets in her bed. I smile at her.  
"Get out Finn" she says sitting up in her bed.  
"Hey little fish" I laugh remembering what Reaf used to call her.  
"Hey little fish?" She says."Really?"  
"Yeah sorry about that" I laugh walking to her.  
"Finny I can't sleep" She says.  
"It's too early to go to bed" I say sitting at the end of her bed.  
"Sammy told me to go to sleep" she says.  
"yeah okay" I say."why?"  
"go away Finnick" is all she says before tucking under the blankets.  
I walk out missing the old Aqua and the way she laughed at me and the way she swam with me.  
"Well Finnick we have a big dinner right now so if you don't wanna miss it I would head to the dinning room now." Mags says as I walk with her down the hall.  
I follow her down the hall until she takes me to a door with a sign that says 'DINNING ROOM :)'.  
I laugh at the sign and walk though into the room.  
"Well, well well" Sam says as me and Mags walk in.  
"Stop your talking Sam and welcome Finnick" Mags says sitting down next to Sam. I sit next to Mags and I close my eyes thinking this is all not real.  
"Fishy, may I sit next to you." I open my eyes to find everybody looking at me. "I don't give a ... Sit where ever you want" I say before adding "I just wanna eat."  
She gives me a bit of a smile before sitting down next to me.  
"Dig in" Sam crys out.  
I watch as everybody digs in. I lay my hand on a fish and remember the days out on the beach playing with Em and Rain in the sand and the water. The day Reef was beaten for eating a whole crab. The night when Emilie held me under the stars on our hidden little beach. My minds blanks on that thought tears slip from my eyes.  
"Fishy are you gonna eat" these words wake me from my perfect dream.  
"I'm not that hungry but thanks anyway" I say.  
I walk to my 'room' to find that a letter or note was put on the bed. I walk to my bed. I pick up th e rose smelling letter. It read:  
_Dear Fishy or Finn or Nick or Finnick _

_I hope you get this because if you don't I don't get why I put it on your bed for a reason._  
_Love Little Fish _

_P.s yeah I love the nick name._  
_P.s.s I love you_


	4. Sleep time :)

**WARNING: SHORT SHORT SHORT**

_**Aqua POV** _

I wash my hands twice before skipping back into my room. I change into a orange t-shirt and gray sweat pants. They feel so nice and so different to what I'm used too. I'm looking in the mirror fixing my hair when I hear the door open and close. I close my eyes and I breath in getting ready for the screaming match Finnick and I are gonna have. When I open my eyes I see through the mirror Mags sitting on my bed.  
"Hello?" I say turning around to face her.  
"I just wanted to know why Finnick was yelling and crying and I think I hear drunk laughing?" Mags says patting the place next to her on the bed. I sit next to her and she smiles while I tie up my hair in a normal pony-tail.  
"Drunk laughing?" I ask staring at the door.  
"It doesn't matter I just thought you were friends" Mags says and embraces me for a quick hug before walking out. It's dark before I move and before I know it Sam comes in and lifts me into the bed and tucks me in. He turns the light off and walks out. Tears slip from my eyes I promised Reaf I wouldn't cry I was 14 after all but I think he knew I was going to cry. After awhile I fall asleep...

**_Finnick POV_ **

I take off my shirt and I throw it across the room. Not now why did she have to ruin the games for me and I already promised Reaf I would team up with her but would I die for her? Em and Rain what would they be doing now? Checking Father's fish for the day? Checking on Reaf or My mother? I smile at that thought. My head hurts abit because Sam gav me some beer before and it turned my head right round. I jump on my bed and craw up and I can't help it I throw up. The burning in my throat and I throw up for another 20 times before I stop throwing up like a baby the tears come and I blink them back. I AM NOT CRYING ABOUT THIS NONE OF THIS! THE STUPID GAMES! STUPID AQUA! STUPID EM! STUPID RAIN! STUPID FAMILY! STUPID AQUA! STUPID AQUA! STUPID AQUA! stupid Aqua! My eyes start filling up with tears and I try to blink them back but it's harder then last time and they fall down my cheeks.  
"Stupid Aqua!" I yell slamming my hand down on the bed. I feel a hand rub my back and I wipe the tears away.  
"Finnick some times you have to be okay with everyone and everything" Mags whispers and I fall asleep after that with Mags rubbing my back and the thought of Stupid Aqua!

**OKAY I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT BUT IT'S JUST TELLING YOU THAT THEY WENT TO SLEEP :P**

**~CATISABEAR**


	5. THE CAPITOL HERE WE COME

**A/N:  
I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written on this story for ages and I feel terrible about it. I didn't know what to write so I guess I had a massive writer's block and I have like 15 different versions of this chapter and I liked this one the best. **

**Finnick POV**

I wake up with my cheeks dried, my dreams were pointless but most of them ended with me killing Aqua which make me shiver now remembering them. The beer last night was a mistake from Sam and the aftermath from it was slowly fading. Still I have my eyes closed.

I wonder what would happen if I really did win? I wonder if I would be able to look at Reaf or Coral ever again? Not that I would kill Aqua I mean I would if it came to it… Does that make me a bad person? Nah.

I slowly open my eyes to the early light of dawn giving a light glow to my room. I roll over in my bed and stare at the window. We must be close to the Capital we probably are. I yawn tiredly and shiver as I think about in a week I would be in the games alive or dead.  
"Finnick we will be arriving at the capitol for breakfast so you only have time for a quick shower before we descend to the capitol" Marther says outside my door. I yawn again before rolling on and back. I stretch and I get a whiff of my body smell and wrinkle my nose I smell worse than off fish in the sun on a summers day. I slowly get up and steer my way to the bathroom. I stare at my hair in the mirror and nearly scream to death. It looks like I haven't brushed it in days. I play with some buttons on the counter of the sink and mirror and when I brush my hand over one it holds my hand in place. It sends a vibration to my head and it gets the knots out.  
"Thank god" I laugh, before taking off my under wear and jumping into the shower. The shower pounds onto my head and I start playing with the buttons on the side. I press the red button which makes the water start smelling like roses. I start dancing in the shower and finally I stop and sit down the water hitting my head in the same boring pattern.  
"Finnick, we are nearly there hurry up" I hear Aqua's voice outside my bedroom door. I grab the side of the tub and climb up. I turn the shower off and climb out and I grab and throw on the towel.  
I walk out of the bathroom into my room and get to my wardrobe and I take out the dark green boxers, a blue shirt with tiny specks of grey on the hem of it and black shorts that go to my knees. I take off my towel and quickly put on these clothes.  
Someone knocks on my door and again and again.  
"You can come in my god" I say and Aqua comes in slowly and awkwardly goes and sits on my bed.  
"Are you nervous?" she asks and starts playing with the hem of her blue dress.  
"A little" I grin and quickly add, "Who wouldn't be?" She smiles.  
"I just needed someone else to tell me they were scared" she answers and looks at her shoes. I go and sit next to her on the bed. She puts her head on my shoulder.  
"I don't want to die" I whisper and I feel her giggling and reminds me of a game me and Rain used to play. I start tickling Aqua who starts laughing and falls back on the bed. Laughing as well I fall back and stare at the roof next to Aqua. I find her hand and I do what Em used to do when I was upset about a fish that got away and I hold it because even if it doesn't do really anything I knew I had someone to help me if I wanted to catch another one.  
"I don't want you to leave me" I hear Aqua whisper and her voice cracks a bit at the end.  
"I will never leave you" I whisper back and roll over to face her.  
"If I die I will always be in your heart and you can never kick me out" She adds and kisses my cheek. She rolls over to and stares at me.  
"Aqua I don't wanna die I'm only 14" I whine and she laughs which makes her roll and she falls onto the floor laughing. I roll to the end of the bed and watch her squirming on the ground. I also don't want you to die either, Aqua.

After a while Aqua has stopped laughing and was sitting on the bed again and I was watching her from the door.  
"You make everything so good Finn" She smiles and takes a deep breath.  
"Tributes, report to the dining hall we are to be arriving soon" Marther yells down the hall. It's the old Aqua back the one who used to laugh at me. I smile and she walks up to me.  
"Come on we better not be late to report they might kill us" after Aqua says this she bursts into laughing again and I take her hand and run out the door and into the hall and down the hall to the dining room. I let go of her hand and go take a sit. She stops laughing and coughs before sitting across from me.  
"I wonder where Mags and Sam are?" Aqua says and looks confused at me.  
"They're old Marther probably has to wake them up" I shrug and she nods with a smile on her face.  
At the moment Mags walks in with a very hangover Sam who holds onto Mags arm for support.  
"This never happens I only got drunk because I lost her" Sam says and lets out a distressed sound and sits down before he leans his head on the table. Aqua looks away out of the window opposite from her and Mags sits down next to Sam and holds his hand in comfort.  
"Marther is just in the bathroom, don't worry about her though" Mags says to break the silence.  
"Why did Snow have to kill her" Sam's voice is broken and the sobs come out of him easily.  
"She's not dead yet Sam" Mags says trying to comfort him. He lets out a sob.  
"She might as well be" Sam says and leans onto Mags. He starts crying again. Aqua sighs and leans over to Sam and pats his pat awkwardly then it becomes darker then it was a second ago but I don't let this bother me and continue to watch Sam.  
"Sam, what district is she from?" Aqua quietly asks. Sam closes his eyes.  
"District 12" he whispers and tears start to stop coming from his eyes.  
"How old is she?" I ask before Aqua can ask. Mags holds Sam and Aqua continues to pat his back.  
"She's 18" Sam says and takes a huge deep breath before hiccupping.  
"How did you meet her" Aqua asks and I stare at Sam his eyes red from crying.  
"Can I tell you later please I need to wash up" he answers. He gets up awkwardly and goes into the hall and the door closes before I can see anything else.  
"You are going to meet your stylists at the capitol. I want you on your best behaviour" Mags explains to us. Aqua and I nod together and she smiles. "Good because here we are. Sam was crying so we didn't realise we went through the tunnel."

Marther runs into the room holding her earrings in her hand. I laugh because her lipstick is smudged.  
"Everyone up and ready we are here, home the capitol" Marther shouts and throws the earrings across the train. "Sam hurry and get into the dining room." She adds.  
"Marther, calm down alright he will take time, you lead the children down the style rooms while I get Sam when the door opens" Mags says, and when the door is opening she laughs and adds, "Ready break!"

**A/N: **

**I hope you like this :D!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :) **

**AND I'M SOOO SORRY AGAIN THAT IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG**


End file.
